


Splat!

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, paint fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: Kame & Ueda have a paint fight





	Splat!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on those pictures in Kame's photobook where he's smeared in blue paint.

As Kame stepped through the door to KAT-TUN's dressing room, a wet hand pressed firmly onto his cheek before moving away. He brought his own fingers up to his face collecting some of the wetness before moving it into his line of sight. It was blue paint.

"So I saw some of your photobook." Ueda grinned, before stepping back into Kame's personal space. "You look good in blue."

"Tat-chan, I have," Kame started but Ueda cut him off, pressing his hand to Kame's other cheek and smearing it downward onto Kame's neck.

"Nothing that requires you to be on camera for the rest of the day." He skipped away, laughing. "Relax, it's washable."

Kame quickly divested himself of his coat - because it was expensive, and time spent with his nieces and nephews had taught him that just because something said washable, didn't necessarily make it easily so. As he put the coat down in the far corner of the room, well away from Ueda, he took a furtive look around to try and find the paint can. If Ueda thought he was going to just put up with this without retaliation then he was sorely mistaken. 

There, on the table by the back wall. Ueda was moving closer again, a fresh blob of paint in his hands. Kame didn't try to run or back up, instead stepping closer. This move surprised Ueda momentarily. Just enough for Kame to duck past him and reach the table. As he was dipping his hand into the tub, he felt a wet splat hit the back of his t-shirt. Ueda must have thrown it.

Kame sometimes wasn't sure which was worse - Ueda in angry mode, or Ueda in playful mode.

He turned his own blob ready to be fired, but Ueda moved fast and before Kame knew it he was there, grabbing his wrist and stopping him. They wrestled for a bit, each one trying to paint the other while simultaneously trying to stop the other from doing the same. Eventually Ueda gained the upper hand, pushing Kame up against the wall.

"As good as my member colour looks on you." He leaned in close so his face was millimeters from Kame's. Kame could feel his hot breath on his lips. "you'd look better on me."

Well that was as close to an invitation as he was ever going to get. Kame closed the gap between them, sealing their lips together. They kissed hungrily, hands going into hair, or roaming over bodies, forgetful of the paint they were covered in.

A small part of their brains mustn't have been completely consumed with lust, for the sound of the door opening caused them both to break apart simultaneously, turning towards the newcomer. It was Nakamaru. He took one look at them, dishevelled and splattered in blue paint, before he moved further into the room, depositing his bag on the couch, shaking his head and muttering over and over to himself. 

"I really don't want to know."

Kame and Ueda shared a look before they both broke out in laughter.


End file.
